


Max's favorite polaroids ...

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [34]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, like really short, no words at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Just a few polaroids ...





	Max's favorite polaroids ...

**Author's Note:**

> The nude 3D model is from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)


End file.
